It is generally recognized that there is a need to be able to accurately determine the brake stroke condition on a vehicle's brakes so as to ensure the timely maintenance of the vehicle's braking system. As most braking systems are difficult to inspect many vehicle operators let the maintenance of the brakes lapse which can result in the loss of brake effectiveness. There have been many prior art devices to address the aforementioned problem such as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,214, 4,776,438 and 4,879,964.
Many of such prior art devices include gauges and reference indicators that are located on the brake rods or clevis pins such as for example disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,198 and 5,441,128. Canadian Patent No. 2, 186,271 which shows the use of a brake adjustment indicator including a mounting bracket having an elongated body with a slot and a spacer for receiving two bolts for indicating limit positions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an alternate means of measuring brake stroke conditions by disposing said means within a brake housing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simplified structure which is easy to install and maintain.